Los Pensamientos de Danno
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Danno reflexiona acerca de Steve   Slash Song fic Canción de Diego Torres


Titulo: Los Pensamientos de Danno

Notas de la autora: hola este es el primer intento de Hawaii 50 en Español que hago, espero que les guste.

Como siempre advierto gente esto es Slash, o sea amor Steve/Danno si no les gusta esta no es su historia.

Las Review son siempre bienvenidas.

Canción por Diego Torres

Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Danno

"_**Déjame entrar en tu alma**_

_**Déjame entrar en tu vida,**_

_**Déjame estar en las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo.**_

_**Déjame que te acompañe a lo mejor a deshogar esa pena en el corazón**_

_**Y que el nudo en tu garganta se vaya por la mañana…"**_

Solo, es que acaso no sabes hacer nada sin refuerzos, es que no confías en nadie, ¿Confías en mi acaso? Estoy viéndote y tengo las palabras atragantadas en mi, peleando con mis emociones por que no se cual, no como hacerte entender que no estas solo, que tu Ohana esta junto a ti, que yo estoy junto a ti.

¿No me puedes ver Steven? ¿No puedes ver mi amor? ¿Por qué te empeñas en sacarme de tu vida? ¿No sabes que te amo? ¿No has podido captar con tus poderes SEAL lo que siento por ti?

"_**Déjame entrar en tus dudas y que jueguen con las mías**_

_**Déjame entrar en tus sombras que se fundan con las mías.**_

_**Déjame que te lo diga en soledad yo muero cuando te veo a ti llorar**_

_**Y que si tu alma está triste, muy triste estará la mía.**_

_**Quisiera que te lleves de mi vida lo mejor**_

_**La brisa que a ti te acaricia esa me la guardo yo…"**_

Después de Rachel me juré que no me permitiría volverme a enamorar, pero como en todas las cosas te metiste en mi sin que yo lo pudiera evitar, te amo, así como eres silencioso, metódico, loco amante de los explosivos, incapaz de seguir los procedimientos policiales, sin respecto por la propiedad ajena, te amo así, leal, honesto, compañero, fiel, amo todo de ti loco, amo el hecho de que ames a mi Monita como si fuera tuya, que juegues con ella por horas, que te hayas ganado el cariño que Padrastro Stan solamente puede comprar, que a veces seas tan niño como mi niña.

Tu que eliges pelear los demonios más terribles solamente para que ellos jamás lleguen a tu Ohana.

¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué no permites que alguien comparta tu pena? Tu lo vales Steve, tu no eres una carga, tu lo vales.

"_**Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan**_

_**Déjame estar a tus orillas ser la silla que te aguanta**_

_**Déjame ser de tus sonrisas cuando miras la que brilla**_

_**Déjame ser, déjame estar, déjame entrar.**_

_**Déjame entrar en tu miedo**_

_**Déjame ser tu confianza**_

_**Déjame ser la balanza que equilibra tus angustias.**_

_**Déjame ser tu guarida frente al mar**_

_**Déjame ser la tristeza que se va**_

_**Déjame ser la alegría que ponga luz a tu vida.**_

_**Quisiera que te lleves de mi vida lo mejor la brisa que te acaricia**_

_**Esa me la guardo yo…"**_

Mi Monita y yo cuidaremos de ti, nuestra Ohana y yo cuidaremos de ti, por que tu has cuidado de nosotros, Steve deja que compartamos la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros, deja que echemos al mar los fantasmas que lastiman tu alma, déjate envolver en el cariño de aquellos que darían su vida por ti, como sabemos que tu darías la tuya por nosotros.

Déjame amarte, no corras ni pongas excusas que puedo ver en tus ojos ni siquiera tú crees, déjame.

Sé que desde la muerte de tu madre, has construido barreras para evitar que te lastimen, pero yo no voy a hacerlo, hemos recorrido un largo camino Steven, hemos pasado por cosas que nos han moldeado en lo que somos, y te quiero así.

Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, veo la chispa de vida en tus ojos nacer cada vez que estamos cerca, y quiero creer que estoy acabando con tus miedos.

Estamos a una y mil palabras de distancia, estamos a un beso de nuestro final feliz, estamos a un te amo de toda nuestra vida, estamos a una mirada de distancia, a una caricia de acercamiento.

"_**Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan**_

_**Déjame estar a tus orillas ser la silla que te aguanta**_

_**Déjame ser de tus sonrisas cuando miras la que brilla**_

_**Déjame ser, déjame estar, déjame entrar…"**_

Trataron de acabarnos pero no pudieron, logramos encontrar la luz no estamos aún al final del túnel pero estamos saliendo de la oscuridad, tengo tus manos en las mías y tu sonrisa en mis ojos, tenemos un camino por delante palabras aún por decirnos, pero estamos juntos de la mano, peleando mano a mano, por que has logrado hacerme un espacio dentro de ti.

Te tengo conmigo y no voy a soltarte, jamás, siempre te tendré, por que eres parte de mi, como yo soy parte de ti, por que me has dejado entrar, y por eso Danno siempre te amará.

Fin


End file.
